Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - Toronto run (2017)
Bat Out of Hell The Musical completed an extended run at the Ed Mirvish Theatre, Toronto from October 14 2017 to January 7 2018. The show's official premiere was on October 25. The run was originally scheduled to terminate on December 3rd, but was extended to December 24th, then was extended once more, to January 7th 2018. During this run, the cast album was released on CD, and was available for sale at the show and in Canadian stores, despite featuring the cast from London / Manchester 2017 (i.e. Dom Hartley-Harris is featured in the role of Jagwire, rather than Billy Lewis Jr who audiences saw on stage during this time). Few changes were made to the show during this run, but the few that were are listed in the article Bat Out Of Hell The Musical - changes during previews. Songs Act One *Love and Death and an American Guitar *All Revved Up with No Place to Go / Everything Louder Than Everything Else *Who Needs the Young? *Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back (excerpt from Bat Out of Hell II: Back Into Hell) *Out of the Frying Pan (And Into the Fire) *Two Out of Three Ain't Bad *Paradise by the Dashboard Light *The Invocation *Making Love Out of Nothing at All *Bat Out of Hell Act Two *In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher Is King *Heaven Can Wait *Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are *Teenager In Love *For Crying Out Loud *You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night) *Not Allowed to Love *What Part of My Body Hurts the Most *Dead Ringer for Love *Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through *It's All Coming Back to Me Now *I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) *Finale (Bat Out Of Hell reprise) Cast Summary of cast changes: Billy Lewis Jr replaced Dom Hartley-Harris in the role of Jagwire. Isaac officially took over the role of Denym from Michael Naylor, and as such Aston took over the role of Astroganger from Isaac (though he still referred to his character as Noname on Instagram!). Late in the run, Michael Naylor made at least one appearance covering for Isaac as Denym (featured dancer). Andrew Polec - Strat Christina Bennington - Raven Rob Fowler - Falco Sharon Sexton - Sloane Aran MacRae - Tink Danielle Steers - Zahara Billy Lewis Jr - Jagwire Giovanni Spanó - Ledoux Patrick Sullivan - Blake Jemma Alexander - Crysteva Emily Benjamin - Mordema Stuart Boother - Batfish Georgia Carling - Valkyrie Natalie Chua - Spinotti Jonathan Cordin - Hollander Amy Di Bartolomeo - Liebeswooosh Jordan Lee Davies - Krolocker Olly Dobson - Vanveeteren Hannah Ducharme - Vilmos Phoebe Hart - Bessamey Rosalind James - Kwaidan Eve Norris - Scherzzo Tim Oxbrow - Markevitch Andrew Patrick-Walker - Liberame Benjamin Purkiss - Hoffmann, alternate Strat Anthony Selwyn - O'Dessasuite Courtney Stapleton - Goddesilla Simon Gordon - Esquivel, cover Strat Isaac Edwards - Denym Linus Henriksson - Judge Kalene Jeans - Lunarrow Aston Newman Hannington - Astroganger Understudies For Strat - Benjamin Purkiss, Simon Gordon For Raven - Georgia Carling, Eve Norris For Falco - Tim Oxbrow, Stuart Boother For Sloane - Jemma Alexander, Hannah Ducharme For Tink - Anthony Selwyn, Jordan Lee Davies For Zahara - Rosalind James, Emily Benjamin For Jagwire - Olly Dobson, Patrick Sullivan For Ledoux - Olly Dobson, Jordan Lee Davies For Blake - Andrew Patrick-Walker, Jonathan Cordin Band Musical Director/Keyboard - Robert Emery Assistant Musical Director/Keyboard - Steve Corley Keyboard 2 substitute - Greg Diakun Keyboard 2 - Michael Vieira Bass - Mike Pellarin Guitar 1 - Tristan Avakian Guitar 2 - Tony Zorzi Drums - Chris Sutherland Percussion - Nick Coultier Trombone - Doug Gibson Trumpet - Mike Herriott Woodwinds 1 - Alexander Boychouk Woodwinds 2 - Mark Promane Contractor - Mark Whitelaw Creatives Book, Music, Lyrics - Jim Steinman Additional Book Material - Stuart Beattie Director - Jay Scheib Associate Director - Andrea Ferran Producers - David Sonenberg, Michael Cohl, Randy Lennox, Tony Smith Associate Producer - Bat Out of Hell Holding Ltd Musical Director - Robert Emery Musical Supervisor & Additional Arrangements - Michael Reed Orchestration - Steve Sidwell Choreographer - Emma Portner Associate Choreographer - Suzanne Thomas In-House Choreographer - Michael Naylor Set Design - Jon Bausor Costume Design - Meentje Nielsen Video Design - Finn Ross Lighting Design - Patrick Woodroffe Sound Design - Gareth Owen Casting - David Grindrod CDG Fight Director - RC-Annie Production Management - Simon Marlow Design, Advertising, & Marketing - Dewynters Theatre Press Representative - Amanda Malpass PR Music Press Representative - Outside Organisation Production Photographer - Specular UK General Management - Julian Stoneman & Mark Green for MPSI Ltd US General Management - Roy Gabay for Jumpstart Entertainment